Cliché
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CHANBAEK/YAOI] [OneShoot/Completed] "Dengan mawar ini, ingatlah selalu bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi…, aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Baekhyun." – Chanyeol / Please respect me, guys! :)


**Cliché**

**.**

**.**

**-A ****ChanBaek ****Fan****F****iction-**

**b****y ****Az**

**.**

**Genre: A****ngst****-romance****,**** with**** painful words**

**Rate: T (PG-11)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

**Shounen-Ai;****Alternate Universe; Out of Character**

**.**

**#Current Music#**

**Utada Hikaru – First Love (Audio Version)**

**~OoO~**

Jika ingin jujur, sesungguhnya ia tak pernah percaya akan hal-hal semu.

Ia adalah sosok yang begitu realistik. Dan patah-patah ucap cengeng tidak pernah akan ia dengar apalagi ucap. Kecuali—kalau menyangkut satu hal. Yaitu, laki-laki mungil yang selalu ia banggakan. Akan jadi beda.

Ia memang mempunyai pandangan rasional. Namun ia akan menjadi bayangan lain ketika tengah bersua dengan kekasihnya. Hanya berdua. Chanyeol akan jadi dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya jika Chanyeol menyukai sesuatu.

Dan kali ini, Chanyeol sedang menggilai kutipan klise. Tentang cinta.

**.**

**.**

'_**Tindakan**____**dapat **__**ber**__**pengaruh**__** lebih **__**nyata**____**ketimbang**____**hanya mengucap **__**kata-kata**__**.'**_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sepenuhnya percaya pada bait kalimat itu ketika di waktu bersamaan ia sedang menggenggam tangan lembut kekasihnya dalam kungkungan…, kala itu mereka sedang duduk berdua di bawah tumpuan siluet besar. Menyandar.

Suasananya santai dan syahdu. Lirih angin seakan membuai mereka dalam melodi.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol pada sosok itu. Mengacak lembut permukaan tangan halus milik laki-laki lain yang bersandar di dadanya dengan tangan besarnya yang bebas, sambil bersandar kembali ke batang pohon _willow _tua di samping kebun pribadi keluarganya.

Desir angin menyahutnya.

Sunyi itu seolah ganti mendominasi bicara si laki-laki mungil yang mestinya membalas.

"…"

Tak mendengar ada respon, Chanyeol menggulung jubah berbahan sutra tersebut dan mengencangkannya di sekitar lengan pakaian kebesarannya yang begitu mencolok ditimpa berkas sinar. Sementara lelaki yang lebih mungil hanya menggeliat dalam dekapnya.

Dengan menghadiahkan senyumnya yang paling tulus, manik matanya membidik laki-laki mungil itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun…" ulang Chanyeol. Dan kali ini, laki-laki yang terselip di bawah lingkar ketiaknya mendongak, mengelus pipi putih Chanyeol-nya. Sayang, cinta, kasih, berpadu satu dalam gerakannya yang rapuh itu.

Ia terus mengusap permukaan tanpa cela milik kekasihnya.

Itu Byun Baekhyun. Sang laki-laki mungil terkasihnya. Matahari dalam hidup Chanyeol, hari ini; esok; dan selalu akan begitu, selamanya.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Baekhyun bergeser ke bawah lutut Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan badan. Lelaki mungil itu menatap pasang mata coklat terang milik Chanyeol tercintanya.

Baekhyun menuntun sebelah tangan Chanyeol ke dadanya sendiri—letak di mana jantungnya terus berdetak, menyuarakan gelombang rasanya untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas, ia tersenyum padanya. Mendekap pinggang ramping Baekhyun lebih erat, dan tak lama setelahnya, dengan sunyi Chanyeol menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Gerakan mereka tergesa namun tak sama sekali mengurangi intensitas gairah di dalamnya. Bukan nafsu. Mereka melakukannya hanya atas dasar cinta.

"Tidak peduli apa yang akan orang katakan padaku. Aku akan terus mencintaimu! Hanya kamu, Baekhyun…, takkan pernah aku meninggalkanmu!"

Chanyeol, pangeran muda itu, tersenyum tulus saat ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun di lengannya dan ganti memasukkan jari-jari lentiknya dalam saku jubah kebesarannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang sedang tersembunyi di dalam kotak merah beludru itu. Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik genggamannya. "Ya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi samping karena penasaran. Agak bingung juga pada awalnya. Dan dia semakin mengerucutkan bibir saat Chanyeol menutup matanya tiba-tiba. Pandangannya menggelap sebentar, namun ia tak mengajukan protes.

Chanyeol telah memegang benda putih berkilau yang memiliki lingkar itu. Pangeran muda itu langsung menyelipkannya ke jari manis Baekhyun. Ia tak banyak berkata-kata dan memilih langsung bertindak.

Sedang Baekhyun yang matanya tengah ditutup, menambah intensitas gunduk tanyanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya seraya mengusap halus punggung tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga tidak banyak berkata, sebab—

"Ini adalah tanda cinta kita, Baekhyunnie." bisik Chanyeol dengan nada lembut dan penuh kasih. Sarat akan makna tak ingin kehilangan.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dengan lega. Airmata itu hampir meleleh.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dapat melihat siluet ayahnya. Yang Mulia itu hanya diam, tapi dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti yang lain. Benar, semua prajurit sedang mematai pasangan itu memadu kasih dari jarak yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu jauh.

Sebetulnya Chanyeol sudah tahu. Namun Chanyeol seakan tak menghiraukannya, sebagai gantinya ia malah memandang Baekhyun yang sumringah akan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang tak menyadari jika mereka sedari tadi sudah diperhatikan…

**.**

**.**

Cincin putih yang melingkar di jari Baekhyun sama persis dengan cincin yang telah lebih dulu terpasang pada tangan kiri Chanyeol. Benda itu amat berkilau dan tampak benar-benar menakjubkan di bawah sinar jingga matahari terbenam. Ah, sepertinya surya akan segera pulang sebentar lagi. Langit telah amat oranye.

**.**

**.**

Sang Raja menutup matanya sekali. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya aneh, merasa kikuk. Kedekatan jarak wajah anaknya, Pangeran Park, dengan wajah mungil milik Baekhyun membuatnya tercekat menahan napas. Berkali-kali sudah ia mengurungkan niat untuk menarik Chanyeol segera pulang.

Dan Chanyeol, mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk kesepuluh kalinya sejak Raja berada di sini.

**.**

**.**

Seandainya semua orang bisa mengerti bagaimana posisinya sekarang, mungkin mereka juga akan punya jalan pikiran sama seperti Baekhyun. Cenderung kekanakan, tapi murni.

Pikiran Baekhyun saat ini, mengalir pada segala sesuatu yang indah; mulai dari kuntum-kuntum _dandelion_ putih yang beraroma manis, tawa anak-anak kecil di lingkungannya tinggal, berhektar ladang hijau yang luas, langit biru tak berujung yang membentang di atas mereka—dan banyak lagi yang sulit Baekhyun jabarkan.

Tapi intinya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dia begitu dicintai, setidaknya oleh Chanyeol. Karena meskipun ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki keterbatasan—_Baekhyun __**bisu**_—dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuknya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi serta tidak peduli apa **status sosial** mereka sandang.

Seperti apa yang pernah Chanyeol janjikan untuknya:

"_Kau milikku. Aku pun milikmu!"_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sangat bahagia tapi tetap menarik diri menjauh dari pelukan Chanyeol. Segaris senyum puas tertera di wajahnya yang pucat pualam, namun sayang senyum itu cepat menghilang—

"Yang Mulia Park Chanyeol!"

—ketika ia mendengar penjaga memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Ia sedikit tersentak, memang.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tergesa, dia hampir tersandung jubah Chanyeol ketika hendak melarikan diri yang di saat bersamaan lengan Chanyeol membungkus pinggang rampingnya. Lalu Baekhyun melihat dapat melihat kekasihnya, Chanyeol, tersenyum. Sangat tulus.

Entah berapa ribu kali sudah Baekhyun melihat senyum Chanyeol di tiap harinya. Namun ia tak sedikitpun jemu. Sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendambanya. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal serupa layaknya si belahan hati. Mereka saling memiliki.

**.**

**.**

Senyum Chanyeol masih belum pudar dan tak ayal bertambah lebar. Ia mengunci tubuh Baekhyun begitu posesif.

"Sebelum pergi, kamu harus ambil ini," kata pangeran itu sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar. Baekhyun mengerjap. Mawar itu terbuat dari kertas yang dilipat rapih di sepanjang tepiannya. Sangat indah.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya dan memeriksa sesuatu yang disorongkan Chanyeol. Senyum cerah merayap naik di bibirnya ketika dia melihat tatapan penuh cinta pada sorot mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memandangnya dengan sorot teduh yang menenangkan jiwanya.

"_Same time, Love_. Aku tidak sabar menunggu dua minggu yang akan datang untuk melihatmu lagi!" Chanyeol merengkuh tautan tangan Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum laki-laki itu memberi kekasihnya satu ciuman penutup di bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun terengah dengan pipi merona ketika Chanyeol telah berlalu. Sekelebat dia melihat Chanyeol mengedipkan mata—hanya satu kali, padanya, sebelum laki-laki tinggi itu mendekati penjaga yang telah berserakan di lapangan istana.

Pantas saja Baekhyun serasa terbang. Detik ini hatinya sedang terkembang dengan banyak cinta dan kegembiraan. Kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu, langsung diraihnya pemberian Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu membuai mawar kertas yang Chanyeol beri dengan hati-hati.

Ia terus mengembangkan senyumnya di penghabisan senja. Bersamaan dengan mengeratnya pegangan Baekhyun atas mawar palsu itu.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Setiap ketika mengadakan pertemuan rahasia mereka, Chanyeol akan mendekap Baekhyun di dadanya, dan bernyanyi untuknya—Chanyeol acapkali berkisah mengenai syair lagu tentang cinta sejati.

Keduanya, baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol percaya, cinta sejati itu konon bisa mengatasi duka akibat kematian seseorang dan juga bisa mengusir kesedihan.

Baekhyun akan mengusap pipinya ke dada Chanyeol. Tersenyum setiap kali pria tinggi itu menekan bibir tipisnya ke kening Baekhyun, menciumnya.

Dan dari banyak saat-saat istimewa mereka, Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa hari ini…, terngiang betul dengan kata-kata cinta yang tadi Chanyeol lontar untuknya, bersama pesannya yang terakhir.

"**Dengan mawar ****ini****, ingat****lah selalu**** bahwa aku akan ****terus**** bersamamu****.**** Apapun yang terjadi…, aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Baekhyun."**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Semuanya sudah terencana jauh hari sebelum mereka menjalin cinta.

Dan hari berikutnya pada sore terakhir kali mereka bersua, Chanyeol telah meninggalkan _tanah__-_nya untuk memimpin pertempuran menakutkan.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Kedatangan**n****ya** tidak disambut oleh sorak-sorai keras dan atau perayaan meriah, tetapi sebaliknya, **Chanyeol** disambut dengan duka yang kental dan tak lupa luapan airmata. Tubuh kesatrianya ditempatkan pada peti kayu, yang dikelilingi oleh mawar hitam yang baru mekar belum lama ini.

Awan terus menuangkan bebannya yang berat kepada semua orang yang telah menghadiri pemakaman sang Pangeran. Hujan deras mengguyur…

**.**

**.**

Irama mantap gesekan daun, tangisan lembut, dan jejak berpasang-pasang kulit kaki yang menapak pada lumpur basah, semua terdengar pilu di telinga seorang **pemuda tunawicara**.

Baekhyun berdiri di tempat terbuka, memilih untuk menyendiri—jauh dari keramaian besar orang saat dia menonton gundukan tanah yang digali untuk menguburkan Chanyeol. Tangisannya hanya bergema di dalam pikirannya, pandangannya terasa sangat kabur dan mata yang selalu Chanyeol puja dahulu itu, bengkak sejak dari menit berita duka tentang kematian Chanyeol sampai ke telinganya. Ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya dan merosot kembali ke batang pohon _willow_ tempatnya dan Chanyeol sering datangi untuk duduk bersama-sama. Bahkan, pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kalinya juga di sini!

Baekhyun seolah tak peduli apapun. Pakaian sederhananya yang berlumpur, menempel acak pada tubuh rampingnya. Kelihatan seperti lapis kulit kedua, tapi dia tidak mengindahkan itu.

Wajah cantiknya dirusak dengan debu dan airmata. Sementara hatinya sendiri berteriak hanya untuk mendapatkan satu kesempatan terakhir bersama Chanyeol. Ia ingin bisa memeluk Chanyeol lebih lama. Ia mau menerjang jasad dalam peti itu. Namun kakinya tidak bergerak, sekujur badannya; lengan dan dadanya terasa berat bersama dengan tubuhnya yang tambah melemah.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandang dari jauh, bagaimana Raja dan Ratu begitu berkabung atas kematian anak mereka, bagaimana orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol berlutut, tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

Ia termangu, dan dia memandang tangannya kanannya sendiri. Di mana jari manisnya apik dihias dengan cincin yang Chanyeol berikan sebelumnya. Di senja indah itu.

Semua bayang-bayang tentang hari-hari yang pernah ia lewati bersama Chanyeol seolah mendesaknya, mulai dari dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri hingga dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu…" jerit Baekhyun sebisa mungkin. Tapi yang ada bukannya jeritan pilu, melainkan hanya bongkah airmata yang keluar kasar saat ia melihat peti mati yang berisi Chanyeol diturunkan perlahan-lahan ke tanah.

Baekhyun pergi ketika bersamaan upacara pemakaman baru akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di rumah, dia membeku di tempat ketika ibunya yang sakit-sakitan mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah yang telah layu dan berkata dengan agak sendu, "Pangeran Chanyeol telah menyuruh _Eomma_ untuk memberikan ini kepadamu jika dia tidak pernah datang kembali…" Wanita tua itu menangkup pipi anaknya dan memberikan senyum miris sebelum kembali beristirahat ke kamarnya.

"Jangan pernah menangis, dia bilang." pesan ibunya terakhir kali sebelum betul-betul meninggalkan Baekhyun termenung beberapa saat.

**.**

**.**

Jari Baekhyun menggenggam dengan gemetar mawar di tangannya, dan ada pula kertas kecil terselip di bawah tumpukan kelopak yang membusuk.

Dengan jari-jari bergetar, napasnya tercekat di belakang tenggorokannya ketika dia membuka amplop itu dan segera dia tahu kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

Apik.

Tulisan itu tergores pada perkamen wangi berwarna hijau muda—

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**Bunga-bunga ini untuk****mu.**

**Mereka indah. C****antik, manis dan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat****ku ****tersenyum. Sama sepertimu, Love.**

**Aku mau minta maaf lebih dulu kalau aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar sebelum aku pergi…, dan maaf juga karena aku tidak memberikan bunga ini langsung padamu. Tapi sungguh, waktu tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya. Aku harus melindungi kerajaanku untuk perang yang akan datang, itu berarti aku harus melindungi banyak orang.**

**Aku juga harus melindungimu, kan, Love?**

**Sekarang aku tidak akan kembali, tapi ingatlah selalu kalau aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu?**

**Tidak ada yang pernah membuatku lebih bahagia dan membuat hidupku layak dijalani. Bahkan jika batas waktuku meninggalkanmu telah tiba, yang mesti kamu ingat jika aku akan selalu ada di hatimu…, aku akan terus mencintai dan melindungimu dengan cara terbaik yang aku bisa. B****ahkan jika aku sudah tak di sisimu, aku tetap di hatimu. Cukup ingat itu.**

**D****i sini****,****aku berikan**** buket mawar sebagai tanda cint****aku padamu****. Mawar itu sengaja kupetik sendiri. Semuanya indah, tapi carilah satu tangkai yang cukup kiranya tahan lama bagimu, kalau kau bisa menemukannya…**

—**Cintamu, Chanyeollie**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Pada saat Baekhyun usai membaca surat itu, matanya menumpahkan air hangat di pipinya yang pucat. Dia memeluk tumpukan mawar yang telah layu, membaliknya, dan terkejut ketika ia melihat ada yang janggal sendiri.

Setangkai mawar merah, menakjubkan dan begitu segar terselip di bawah lainnya yang pudar.

Sebetulnya tak ada yang aneh.

Itu adalah bunga kertas—yang dilipat dengan kesempurnaan _précised_ langsung oleh tangan lembut Chanyeol. Pangeran Park. Kekasih Baekhyun.

Setangkai mawar kertas yang takkan pernah layu, tidak oleh waktu sekalipun.

Dan ketika Baekhyun membuka lipatan mawar kertas berwarna merah darah itu, hatinya seakan-akan ingin melompat, seiring airmata yang terus menetes. Berkali-kali memenuhi matanya yang berkaca.

Ia tahu ini konyol tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merindukan Chanyeol berada di sisinya…, untuk bisa mendengar pengakuan terakhirnya—

"A..u u..gha.. in..tai..mu."

**.**

**.**

**Aku akan mencintaimu sampai ****kelopak ****mawar terakhir ****ini gugur, Baekhyun…**

—FIN—

.

.

[A/N]

Kali ini Az ngangkat(?) pairing ChanBaek.

Ah ya, ini buatnya Kamis malam kira2 jam 9 kalau Az nggak salah.

_(Entah ada angin apa, pas mutar playlist di laptop gak sengaja liat list 'First Love'-nya Utada Hikaru, kepikir mau bikin yang swit2. Dan karena Az juga masih kebayang angst-nya FF 10080 punya kak EXObubz, apalagi pas ngerti kalau di FF itu banyak banget kode rahasia yang kakak itu simbolin untuk FF-nya [dan berhubung Az demen ngoceh] Az mo bahas itu aja deh XD_

_Bilangan2 ini…_

"_0:00:01″__ ; pas banget waktu pertama Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun antar surat cerai buat ditandatangani; menit pertama waktu seminggu yang Baekhyun minta, dimulai._

"_1440″__ ; hari kesatu. 1440:60=24 jam._

"_2880″__ ; hari kedua. 2880:60=48 jam._

"_4320″__ ; hari ketiga. 4320:60=72 jam._

"_5760″__ ; hari keempat. 5760:60=98 jam._

"_7200″__ ; hari kelima. 7200:60=120 jam._

"_8640″__ ; hari keenam. 8640:60=144 jam._

"_10080″__ ; judul sekaligus angka pembuka dan penutup FF ini, yaitu seminggu! 10080:60=168 jam._

_Dan yeah, Az dibuat banjir airmata waktu ngartiin pesan biner dari kertas novel yang dikarang Baekhyun yang isinya:_

_01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110_

"_Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku meskipun itu hanya seminggu lamanya, dan terimakasih juga karena membuatku merasa layaknya dicinta kembali olehmu. Kau membawaku kembali ke masa saat kau mencintaiku dan segala yang mungkin pernah kutanyakan untuk masa hidupku yang pendek ini. Aku mencintaimu, giant. Terimakasih atas segalanya."_

_Aw, aw T^T_

_Btw, sampai sekarang masih Az pikirin sih, apa di seberang sana(?) Baekhyun & Chanyeol tau masalah 'kegemparan' FF ini, ya? Kalau tau, Az nebak2 kira2 gimana, ya, respon mereka? Apa ikut baca? Apa mereka juga banjir airmata? Apa malah…, ehem. Haduh, Az sinting lama2 XD__)_

Walaupun ini tulisan masih jauh banget untuk disamain sama FF kakak itu, moga yang udah baca, terutama ChanBaek shipper bisa terhibur sama OS ini, ya. Tapi…, gak tau deh ini masuk genre mana. Angst ama romance-nya sama2 kagak jadi ._.

Az nggak minta apa2, readers ngasihtau kesannya pas baca FF ini aja Az udah bahagia banget.


End file.
